Everything Happens for a reason
by LoopyLola93
Summary: Everything's going great for the gang. But after a horrible accident, manythings concure. Death, injury, and run aways... What will happen?


EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON

By Abigail Swartz

In Memory of John Gatz, Sarah Barnes and Paige Grable who we all love and miss dearly…

CHAPTER ONE

"But underneath it all… I'm just like you…" Hannah Montana (aka Miley Stewart) pointed her finger and let it linger back down to her side while her fans cheered and waved their hands in the air happily. "Thanks you guys. I love ya!" she blew a kiss, took a bow, then sauntered off the stage grinning.

"Great show, Mil-I mean Hannah!" Lola FaFonda (aka Lily Trescot) exclaimed and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I have to agree, that one will make history!" Oliver Oscar Oaken (aka… Oliver Oscar Oaken) enveloped his girl friend into a hug and took her hands.

"One to celebrate, Bud!" her father Robby Ray (aka Mr. Hannah-Montana's-Manager-and-Father) messed up his daughter's blonde wig and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go to the Cheesecake Factory!"

Hannah glared at her dad, "By ourselves? I can drive now… and Jackson will keep a good eye on me. Please???"

Robby Ray only looked into his daughter's puppy dog brown eyes before breaking his guard, "Ok, but only if Jackson comes along."

"YES!" Lola screamed.

Hannah squealed and rushed into her dressing room, Lola following her waving her hands, "Oh, I know _exactly_ what you should wear!"

Oliver shook his head and looked at Robby Ray. "Girls…" he mumbled, "Well gotta go get my favorite jeans!"

Robby Ray shook his head and watched Oliver run off, "Oliver," he mumbled.

IN HANNAH'S DRESSING ROOM

"This one!" Lola exclaimed, "… no, this one's really better… how about these… ooo, those look so _cute_ together."

Hannah swung around and carefully took of her wig, letting her naturally brown curly hair fall, "Lily, did you have too much soda this time 'round?"

Lola froze and lifted her purple pixie wig off too becoming Lily again, "No… just 4… but Oliver bought the last one!"

Hannah now Miley shook her head, "4… next time we're going to 3. Promise?"

"Promise."

Miley nodded at the third outfit in Lily's right hand, "I like that one."

Liliy handed over a mini-jean skirt and a pink sweater layered with a brown vest. "Ooo, that one was my favorite… and this one… and this one… they all tied."

Miley closed the bathroom door and changed. Lily took a slice of Hannah-Cake and suddenly she heard Miley yell, "LILY! NO CAKE FOR YOU!"

Lily was caught red-handed. "I don't… uh… have any cake, Miley. Just… um… another outfit. Can I wear it?" Lily placed the slice back perfectly and rushed to her pile of clothes she'd picked out. She slung a pair of jeans and a blue and turquoise layered sweater out.

Miley came out of the bathroom, brushing her hair out and retorted, "I don't see why not."

Lily rushed past her in a whip of air, "Thanks!"

The door closed and a few minutes later Lily came out. "Ready!"

The girl's locked arms and Lily stuck her head out of the room to make sure no witnesses were there, "We're all clear," she hissed.

"Well then go, dumb-dumb."

No movement.

"Lily?" Miley stuck her head out next to Lily's and followed Lily's awe-struck eyes to see Jackson Stewart, Miley's older brother, leaning against his dad's silver car and waving at Lily.

"Ooo, Lily. Every time you _see_ him you do this! Do you have anything better to do?"

Lily shook her head, "No…" she said distantly.

"Ew…" Miley winced and looked from Jackson to Lily... Jackson to Lily. "Ew, ew. Yuck, yuck! Lily, you're drooling again!"  
Lily's mouth snapped close. "Sorry," she whispered before dashing out of Miley's arm and into Jackson's. "You joining our celebration right?"

"Duh he is, or else I wouldn't be able to drive."

Miley was taken from behind by Oliver who picked her up and swung her around, "Hey, hey, Miley."

"Hey, hey."

Jackson and Lily climbed into the back seat, Miley and Oliver in the front. Oliver cranked up the tunes and Jackson started playing the air guitar. _The outta be a great night…_ Miley thought.

AFTER DINNER

The black midnight sky domed Miley, Oliver, Jackson, and Lily as they walked out, couples hand in hand laughing about Oliver's incident.

"I really didn't _mean_ to order a French Butt. How was I supposed to know the waitress spoke French?" Oliver whined.

"I think French Butt would've tasted just _divine_, Smoken Oaken." Miley said happily and put her other arm on Oliver's elbow.

Lily shook her head and leaned on Jackson's arm. "I wonder how cold it is out tonight!"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno, I think it's like 45 degrees below zero!" He shivered and Lily snuggled into his arm closer.

"I think you're hott, Jacky-poo."

"Jacky-poo?!"

"Jacky-poo," Lily stated and everyone started cracking up once again. Miley pulled the keys out of her skirt pocket and un-locked the car. Every one pilled in, crowding around the heater in the cold winter air.

"Alright, Let's get rolling!" Oliver screamed! "FREEZE OUT!"

"No, please!" everyone begged.

"I'll do it!"

The group all took off their coats and jackets and un rolled the windows and sun roof. Before not-to-long, Lily was huddled in Jackson's arms shivering refusing to give up, and Miley rolled up her window in the fear of crashing from her stiff red hands. Oliver was sticking her head out of the window, hooting and laughing and Jackson had long-since gotten frost-bit and rolled his window up. It was only Lily and Oliver now.

"I win!" Oliver screamed in pure joy as Lily groaned and reached over to the lever and scrolled the window up.

Oliver started dancing poorly when Jackson pushed him back into his seat. "No dancing. Miley's driving. We don't want anyone in a wreck, eh?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Alright."

Miley smiled and thanked Jackson before stopping at a red light in the out-skirts of town. Oliver had tuned the radio down and they all sang along to the bad Christmas carols, Miley beating them by a long shot. "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!"

"Cheater," Lily hissed.

Miley turned around and smiled right back at her when Oliver screamed in terror. Miley spun back around laughing when head lights blurred her vision and the car started spinning out of control.

She yanked on the steering wheel, spinning the car backward, Jackson and Lily plastered onto each other yelling.

The street grew into Miley's vision and she couldn't help but scream as she slammed head first into the hard cold concrete…

Sorry this is so short. My bad! J

CHAPTER TWO

"She's going to be alright," the paramedic said reassuringly.

"But she's got glass in her side!"

The clouds in Miley's head eased away as a sharp pain dug into her side, "Ah!" she winced and reached her hand toward her stomach when it was gripped.

"I wouldn't do that, little lady unless you want an infection."

Miley opened her eyes and saw red and blue lights scattered. She snapped her eyes closed again until the paramedic scooted her stretcher away from the lights. Again she slowly opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was a girl, with blonde frizzy hair and bags under her eyes. She was hand cuffed and being thrown into the back of a police car. Next to that car was a dented, demolished, and down right disgusting blue SUV standing up with one door smashed in and the other dented severely. Miley scanned the scene as she saw two ambulances zoom off, they're sirens blaring.

"Miley…"

Miley snapped her head and saw her beloved Oliver standing next to her, his hand in hers and a sad look on his face, "We were hit, Miley, by a drunk driver. We don't know her name. No one will tell us. Are you alright?"

Miley nodded. "What about Jackson? Where's Jackson? Where's Lily?"

Oliver's brown puppy dog eyes watered, "We don't know. Lily's back is broken, and Jackson had severe head injuries. He's unconscious, probably in a coma they thought. Lily was ok, but…" he paused and started freely crying, "I'm glad you weren't around because she was screaming the whole time… and when I talked to her, she sobbed, and when I touched her, it hurt."

Miley felt her own eyes burning, "What about you?"

"I'm just fine. My ankle hurts, and I have a few cuts, but I'm perfectly ok. It's you and the rest I'm worried about. You have glass in your side. We're going to Legacy Hospital down town in a minute. They're going to take it out. Then everything will be ok."

Miley gripped his hand tighter, "Promise?"

"I promise. By next week, you'll be on stage again, with a bandage and Jackson will be singing badly along with you, Lily screaming in her grape jelly conditioner and I'll be staring at you." Oliver smiled weakly.

Miley felt a needle pinch her arm. "You'd better go, son," a deep voice commanded Oliver. "She'll be ok."

"No," Miley whimpered. "Let him stay. Please?"

The man shook his head stubbornly, "Sorry, miss, but we need all the room we can get."

Miley tired to sit up and beg more, but she was pushed against the stretcher and injected with a drug. "Don't make him go…" Miley whispered before her eyes got droopy, her willfulness sank, and her brown eyes closed slowly…

IN LEGACY HOSPITAL

Miley again came back around and the first thing she saw was Oliver staring into her eyes. "I'm so sorry…" he sobbed.

"What?"

"I lied."

"How?"

"It's about me saying no one would die…"

Miley tried to sit up, but a 2 inch thick bandage wrapped around her stomach stopped her. "Who?"

Oliver was crying again. "Jackson, your brother. He was blood leaking in his brain. They didn't get in fast enough. He died about 10 minutes ago. Lily's in surgery right now. No one's told her yet. I thought it'd be best if you told her."

Miley was in such shock she was laughing. Laughing and hitting Oliver. "Oliver, that's a good one. No seriously."

Oliver was uncontrollably bawling now. He said between breaths, "No… really… he's dead! Miley… believe me! He's not ok!"

Miley stared at him for the longest time. Her face changed from laughing, to smiling, to normal, to disbelief, to sad, then she was crying too. "Jackson? He's… he's… he's…"

"Yeah."

Miley soaked her pillow and screamed into it. She hit it and ripped it, and yelled at Oliver. "He's NOT!"

Oliver gently placed a hand on her back and that calmed her down. A warm hand on a cold back can do that. Tears streaked his face, "Miley… I'm not lying."

Miley started crying into Oliver's lap, saying drawn out, "I'm so sorrrrrrrrry , Olly. I ammmmm."

Oliver just stroked her brown hair and whispered to her through his crying…

I totally forgot but here's my thing or whatever…

I don't own Hannah Montana or any other Disney things. If I do though, I won't forget you little people… un less I forget of course.

CHAPTER THREE

There's a perception of beauty in every girl: high cheekbones, green eyes, full lips, curly hair, toned thighs, flawless skin; tummy tuck, money, smarts, and health…

Lily looked at herself in the reflection in the black television, and saw none. She was bruised, battered, torn, and all round disgusting. Her legs were frozen numb, her waist and above the only thing able to move. And even though she could, it still hurt to sit up and take a sip of water down her parched throat.

Her parents had long since left her, to take care of Lily's baby brother, Lyle, and to make up some cookies and treats for her and Miley who'd begged and pleaded for a room with Lily. Together, they held each other, sobbing at the loss of Jackson.

Lily watched the screen as Miley's eyes dropped, and she fell angelically asleep in her uncomfortable bed wearing the polka-dotted itchy, butt showing hospital gown. She fingered a picture of her and Jackson, taken long ago, when Lily was a naïve 14 year-old trying to make her way in the world, and Jackson a girl-crazy sweet 16 and his beaten blue car with a miss-matched door. He had tried to make it look as if Robby Ray's silver Porsche was his, but failed seemingly as he leaned against his. Lily smiled through her tears. Jackson was gone, but his memories weren't.

The police had come in about 3 days ago, with a full report from the newspaper, chief, and local news station. All said the same thing (except the police report):

**Local 18 year-old, Jackson Stewart, was killed earlier this week, by Tally Longblood who lives in Arkansas visiting her sister, who brought her to a party (party house not-known) and twice over the legal limit, even though she was only 18 her-self. Lily Trescot, Stewart's girl friend, broke her neck and suffered serious facial bruises, her friend and Stewart's little sister, Miley Stewart had glass in her right side and bruises on her shins, and Miss. Stewart's boy friend, Oliver Oaken, amazingly walked away from the accident with only 3 stitches in the right wrist. The crash was on Saint Francis road, outside the town, and both cars will be totaled later on this week. Longblood will be charged with DUI, alcohol under-age, and DUI with death. Later will be coming out later this week…**

Lily had re-read the reports thousands of times, angry at this Tally Longblood, and miserable and suicidal at Jackson's death, and over-joyed both her closest friends were ok.

Lily sobbed and stared at herself again in the television screen blankly. There's a perception of beauty in every person: high cheek bones, green eyes, full lips, curly hair, toned thighs, flawless skin; tummy tuck, money, smarts, health _and someone to love…_

I don't own Hannah Montana or any other Disney things. If I do though, I won't forget you little people… un less I forget of course.

CHAPTER FOUR

Miley and Lily sat across from each other, a game of checkers in between them. The tension was high. No one talked, no one breathed, no one dared to blink. Robby Ray and Lily's mother, Kayren, were watching them, silent, and tears streamed down Kayren's face and into her blonde hair.

Two horrible things happened. Too horrible for half of them to venture into their brains to think about it.

Finally, Lily started sobbing into her arm, and screamed, "I DON'T WANT TO LIVE LIKE THIS! I WANT TO WALK AGAIN! I WANT TO DO GYM NASTICS, AND GO TO HANNAH MONTANA CONCERTS, AND BE A NORMAL PERSON!"

The silence continued. Kayren, was uncontrollably wracking in crys and she croaked, "Lily, it's ok. The doctor's said there's going to be a new surgery later this month. If it's accepted, I'll take you anywhere and pay 20 million dollars for you to walk again. I don't want you to be like this either, sweetie!"

Miley started crying too. She fingered her bandage, which had been taken down to only 1 inch this morning, allowing her more movement for torturous rehab. Robby Ray was the real man, but deep inside he was bawling like a 3 year-old.

"I wish Oliver would come back!"

Miley had received a message on her cell phone that said, **"Miley, I love you, and I don't want to hurt you, but I'm going away. I don't know where I'll go, and what I'll do, but I'm not coming back. Don't look for me either, and don't worry. I'll be fine. Tell my ma I'm ok too. She'll worry. Too much is going on here. When I'm of marrying age, I'll tell you. I'll call you. We'll meet up. I'm sorry, Miley, hon. But I have too. If I don't, I might kill myself watching you and Lily cry over Jackson. I love you, and I always will… Oliver."**

The tension only worsened, and before long, the checker game was lost and each teen was bundled up in their parent's arms, crying and screaming, and whimpering for a better chance at life.

Miley suddenly thought, _I received that call last night. He couldn't have gone far… I'll find Oliver. I know I will._

She sat up and said determiningly, "I'm going to find Oliver… I will."

MILEY'S HOUSE/BEACH

Miley had been released out 5 minutes ago, and the first thing she did was but on her bathing suit and ran out to the ocean, lying on the warm sand and breathing in the salt air. She wasn't allowed to get in the water until Wednesday (three days) because of her stitches.

Miley collapsed into the sand, and rolled over, sighing happily. "Home sweet home…" she breathed.

But her happiness was short lived. Her cell phone rang in her purse, her favorite song- Everytime We Touch rang without a movement, until Miley hopped for it. Then the ringing stopped and a sharp 'DING' sounded off. The screen read- ONE MISSED CALL AND ONE MESSAGE.

She went to the message and held the phone to her ear, not recognizing the number enough to call back…

"Miley, it's me. I chickened out, and I went short of my destination. I'm low on money, and low on love. Miley, my sweetie, I'm sorry but I don't think I'll make it much further. I used my last quarter to give you this call, and I'm going to Bob Evan's to get a big meal to go on until I… until I… well die. Miley, I love you more than the world. I love you… Oliver."

Miley threw the phone into the ocean, and screamed at the top of her lungs. "OLIVER!" and started to cry, more like a go-crazy-cry. She stood up, and took off her bandage, then set her feet, put on her shorts and shirt and sandals, checked her purse for the four $50.00 she got from baby sitting the neighbors for 7 hours and started walking. "I'm going to fine you, Olly. For the sake of our love…"

CHAPTER FIVE

She'd forgotten all the necessities, and ran home, rushed into her room and grabbed Jackson's cell phone, programming it to be her old phone number. She then packed up a knapsack of clothes for two weeks, some fruit and grain bars for in between meals, and some water bottles. Rushing out of the house, she saw a picture of Oliver and her standing on the beach front, wincing under a particually cold wave. The snatched that up, took it out of the frame, then took a deep breath and storming out into the street…


End file.
